


Like Real Lovers Do

by mangagal



Series: The Best Things Come in Threes [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagal/pseuds/mangagal
Summary: Jonathan is ready to move things forward but there's still a small voice in the back of his mind that say's they don't really want him that way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! This is my first time writing anything actually explicit so I hope you end up enjoying it. There's not anything really all that scandalous until chapter 3 so you can still read some if you don't want to read smut. They are all under 18 (they're like 17 I think?) but fully consenting. If that isn't for you feel free to skip. I hope you like it!

            Jonathan had been feeling a little bit more secure in this relationship since the day that they had all made out on the couch. He knew that they liked him and he honestly had no reason to not believe them but there was still this small part at the back of his mind that told him that this was all just an elaborate plot to trick him. That voice had been considerably quieter lately. The physical prof that Steve actually liked him had been a big help. It was kind of hard to doubt that someone feelings for you when they’re sucking bruises into your neck or biting your lips. God that had been embarrassing with his mom! But everything he told her was true, he did really love those idiots so so much and he wasn’t sure what he would do without them. It was also true that they hadn’t had sex yet and that was what was making the little voice in the back of his head speak up and make him wonder if they really wanted him in this. After all, they were still having sex so why didn’t they just invite Jonathan to join them? The bigger question was when were they even finding time to have sex without him, they where almost always together. When he’d voiced his concerns over being left out, Nancy just gave him this look that he didn’t understand.

            “We’re not.” she said, almost seeming irritated. Whether with him for asking or with the fact that they all weren’t having sex, Jonathan wasn’t sure.

            “We stopped after we figured out that we both liked you,” she snuggled up closer to him on the couch, it was just the two of them since Steve’s parents were home, “it didn’t seem right without you. Like there was something missing. It kind of felt like we were cheating on you even though we hadn’t talked about it with you at all.” She laughed a little bit at that. Jonathan couldn’t help but smile down fondly at her. It was sweet how much they had both cared about him even before they had gotten together.

            “You didn’t have to.” He said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear, he would never get tired of this. Just getting to casually touch her whenever they were alone. He wished he could share these casual touches with both of them in public, that he could hold both of their hands as they walked down the street. Or press casual kisses on their cheeks before they parted ways. Or just being able to sling an arm around Nancy’s shoulders or Steve’s waist. But he wasn’t an idiot. He knew that he couldn’t. He couldn’t give any of these people any reason to talk about Steve or Nancy. He could protect them in this little way even though he just wanted to reach out and touch them all of the time.

            “Yeah but it didn’t seem right without you,” Nancy whined, “like how now it wouldn’t feel right because Steve isn’t here. Maybe after we all have sex together it will feel fine for us to do these kinds of things apart but I want to wait until we can all be together.”

            “Yeah, me too.” He whispered, his face only slightly flushed from this line of conversation. He’d been gradually getting use to talking about these things with them but he was still quick to flush, especially when they sprung things like that on him.

            The two of them worked hard that evening hatching a plan about how to go about this whole thing. Of course they would stop if anyone got actually uncomfortable or wanted to stop but sometimes Steve just needed some reassurance that everything was all right. Jonathan had been surprised with how timid Steve could be at time. But Steve wanted to be good at whatever he was doing and he had no idea if what he was doing in this relationship right. Nether of them particularly cared if what he was doing was “right” but they both wanted him to be happy and he wasn’t going to be if he kept worrying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible snow storm hits Hawkins, giving Jonathan and Nancy just the opportunity they've been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is between pg and pg-13 but the next one will jump up the rating. You know what actually this chapter is rated E for embarrassing moms. Enjoy!

            They had got a chance to enact their plan much sooner than they had thought they would. They had decided they would need a long stretch of uninterrupted time when they wouldn’t possibly get walked in on. Steve was nervous enough without the threat of any of their parents walking in. It’s not like Nancy or Jonathan wanted that either but they weren’t quite as nervous about it. Jonathan’s mom already knew and sure it would be embarrassing as hell but nothing worse would come of it besides having to face his mother with the knowledge that she knew. Possibly he’d have to endure condoms being left around the house for him as a joke but overall it wouldn’t be the end of the world. They could never do anything at Nancy’s house since her mom just barged in whenever she felt like it. They could lock the door if they wanted to but it would only give them about 30 seconds to get everything in order before Mrs. Wheeler would demand that they open the door (or pick the lock herself apparently) so anything more than making out was off the agenda at Nancy’s house.

            That left Steve’s house as the best place for them to carry out their plan, it was so often empty of anyone besides the three of them. Now all they had to do was find a good chunk of time, which was surprisingly hard with all of their conflicting schedules and families. But they struck gold the night the big storm hit.

            They were at Steve’s house as usual on Friday night. They had been watching some movie and had only been making out a little bit because the movie was actually pretty good, at least by Jonathan’s standards. When the movie had finally finished it was later than they had expected. They looked out the window, expecting to see the darkness of nighttime but were instead met with whiteout conditions. The wind howled as it whipped snow and ice around, the roads already hidden by what had to be at least a foot of snow. Nancy had practically skipped to the window and bounced excitedly when she saw the drift that had already blocked off the door.

            “We’ll have to stay the night!” Nancy exclaimed excitedly. Jonathan caught on quickly and a grin spread across his face. Steve, however, looked a bit bemused by her excitement but perked up at the mention of them staying over, he always loved it when they could all be together.

            “Will it be okay?” Steve asked furrowing his brow a little bit, “I can’t imagine that your mom is going to let you stay at my house.” He said to Nancy before turning to Jonathan, “And don’t you have work tomorrow?” Jonathan often spent the night here, always on the couch or in a spare room but still here, but he never stayed the night when he had to go to work in the morning.

            “My mom can’t seriously expect me to come home in this!” Nancy said gesturing to the window just in time for the wind to howl and shake the glass in the window. “It would be extremely dangerous and irresponsible for her to demand that of me.”

            “She’s probably still going to want you to come home.” Steve countered, pouting at her a little over the thought of Nancy not actually being able to stay.

            “Don’t worry about it.” Nancy waved her hand dismissively, “I have a plan.”

            “Then what about you?” Steve asked dragging Jonathan over by his belt loops so that he could look up at Jonathan and give him his best puppy eyes. He seemed to think that the two of them didn’t know that he used it to get his way. They knew but it didn’t make them any less inclined to do what he wanted, it was usually what they wanted anyway.

            “Well I do have work tomorrow,” Jonathan teased like he was actually considering not staying, stroking his fingers through Steve’s glossy hair, hiding his grin at Steve’s pout, “but it’s not until the afternoon. Anyway I don’t think that the roads are going to get cleared anytime soon so the theater probably wont even open tomorrow.” He finally let his smile show at the excited look on Steve’s face at the prospect of both of his favorite people staying over.

            “They still haven’t replaced the salt?” Nancy asked incredulously from where she was standing near the phone.

            “I don’t think they’ve even noticed it’s gone yet,” Jonathan said, untangling himself from Steve to go wrap his arms around Nancy, “it’s been such a dry winter so far they haven’t even needed to use it.” He pressed a kiss into the back of her neck, which she accepted before waving him off so she could actually call her mom.

            “Hi mom,” Nancy started, “yeah I know it’s late. The movie was really good and we didn’t notice how late it had gotten. I would have called you sooner. Well I don’t know if you’ve looked outside but it’s snowing really hard and I don’t think that we should brave the roads when it’s like this… Well I was thinking I should stay the night here…” It was kind of funny to hear the conversation just from this side of the phone but he could imagine all of Mrs. Wheeler’s responses from how much time he had been spending at their house lately. “Mom! Nothing like that is going to happen! God you’re so embarrassing! … Of course nothing is going to happen, Jonathan’s here too. Do you really think we’re going to do something with _Jonathan_ here?” Nancy waved Jonathan over to say something to stop whatever tirade her mom had gone off on.

            “Hi Mrs. Wheeler.” He called into the receiver. He had no idea why but Mrs. Wheeler loved him and trusted him implicitly. Maybe it had something to do with the way that she had known him for years from picking Will up from their house at least a few times a week. She would let them do almost anything as long as he was going to be there. Well he wasn’t about to tell her that her daughter was abusing that misplaced trust to blatantly manipulate her.

            “See mom? It’ll be perfectly fine since Jonathan’s here; he’ll keep us from burning the house down… Yeah we’ll be careful, as soon as it’s safe Jonathan will drive me home since he actually has snow tires on his car.” Steve protested in the background but they both ignored him, “Yeah mom, love you. See you tomorrow.” Nancy hung up and did this ridiculous little victory dance. It was one of the more ridiculous things that Jonathan had discovered about Nancy and he absolutely loved how silly she could be at times.

            His own conversation with his mom was much shorter but probably more embarrassing. His mom had sounded almost gleeful when he had told her that he was staying over and had reminded him to be sure to use a condom and be safe. He’d assured her that they would and then he’d said goodnight to Will before hanging up, his face still aflame. He returned to the couch flopping down into Steve’s lap and hiding his face in the other boy’s neck. Steve let out a surprised little “oof” but wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s waist. Steve was usually the one who draped himself over the others but welcomed the solid weight on his lap.

            “What’s wrong?” Nancy cooed as she traced the bright red shell of his ear.

            “My mom is the most embarrassing creature on the planet.” Jonathan mumbled into the soft skin of Steve’s neck.

            “Awe, poor Jonathan,” Steve cooed in fake sympathy but rubbed little circles onto his back through the thick material of his sweater, “what did she do to embarrass you?”

            “She reminded me that I needed to,” he leaned back to actually look at Steve, “actually that we both needed to wear condoms so we don’t get Nancy pregnant and ruin her life.” At that Steve broke out into his full body blush that both Jonathan and Nancy secretly thought made him look adorable. Then Nancy had the gall to chuckle at how embarrassed the both of them where about the whole thing.

            “Well there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Nancy had defended herself when Jonathan had taken a swipe at her for not taking this seriously enough, “she’s only giving you practical advice.” She dodged when Steve also tried to poke her.

            “Yeah but imagine if it was your mom Nancy,” Steve implored dramatically, “show the poor man some sympathy.”

            “Fine!” She rolled her eyes fondly and leaned over to kiss Jonathan thoroughly. He tried to follow her mouth when she pulled away but she just teasingly pushed him back against Steve. He huffed in pretend exasperation but this wasn’t such a bad place either snuggled up against Steve. Nancy gave him a little look and he knew that they where going to implement their plan.

            “So Steve,” she said carefully, snuggling up against him on the couch, “Jonathan and I have been talking and we both agree that we want to go farther in our relationship.” She pushed her chest into Steve’s arm to emphasize what she meant by farther if he didn’t get it already. Jonathan looped his arms back around Steve’s neck to do his part, he wasn’t sure what he should say yet but when the moment came he’d figure it out. Steve looked a bit surprised for a moment before he started looking for a way out of it.

            “Aren't we doing things a little fast?” He tried, his eyes skipping around the room.

            “Steve,” Nancy said, giving him The Look, “we had sex before we were even really dating. You can’t seriously think that this is too soon!” He groaned a little frustrated sound. “Babe, if you’re really not ready it’s perfectly okay and we understand.” Nancy pressed a little kiss into the side of his face, “But we both wanted you to know that we really want to do this and we don’t want you holding back because you’re worried or you think that you shouldn’t want this or out of some misplaced chivalry. We both know how wrapped up you get in your head. If we do this and you don’t want to any more you can just say stop and we’ll stop right away, okay?”

            “It’s not that.” Steve fidgeted, his arms still wrapped around Jonathan’s waist

            “Well then what is it?” Jonathan asked softly, rubbing his thumbs soothingly along the back of his neck.

            “Well,” he started embarrassedly, before burying his face in Jonathan’s chest, his words coming out muffled, “I’ve been doing research.”

            “Really?” Nancy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Where have you even been able to find out anything like that?” Steve waved her off embarrassedly. She stopped but held this little expression on her face that said, “fine but you’re definitely telling me later”.

            “But yeah, I’ve been looking into it.” He continued, “And I don’t feel like we actually know enough to do anything!” Jonathan and Nancy shared a surprised look, glad that his hesitance hadn’t been him doubting this.

            “Steve,” Jonathan started before pausing to ruffle his hair fondly, “we aren’t expecting anything fancy. We just want you, however you want us. We just want you, preferably with less clothes on.”

            “Yeah but…” Steve started like he was going to make some other comment about how they didn’t know how to do it right when Jonathan stopped him.

            “Look,” Jonathan grabbed Steve’s face, forcing him to actually look at him, “you have a dick don’t you?” He seemed shocked that Jonathan was being this frank without blushing up a storm; well he would have time to be embarrassed later. “You know what feels good for you right? Well it can’t be that hard to figure out what feels good for me and you know what makes Nancy feel good right? Well with all of that we should be able to figure out something that feels good for all of us. We’ll do what feels good and we won’t what doesn’t. It doesn’t have to be this difficult.” Steve looked utterly shocked before he turned to Nancy.

            “Hey Nance,” he said braking out into a grin, “I think you might loose your spot as the smart one after that gorgeous little piece of logic!” Nancy rolled her eyes fondly.

            “He’s always had pretty good ideas,” she grinned at the two of them, “so is this happening?” She asked hopefully.

            “Yeah,” he grinned at them, “this is happening.” He then attempted to stand up, taking Jonathan with him, but he immediately fell back down on the couch. The two of them couldn’t help but laugh at him.

            “Seriously,” Jonathan asked as they went up the stairs to Steve’s room, “why did you think that you could carry me? You are taller but you’re such a string bean!”

            “Way to bruise a man’s ego.” Steve grumbled.

            “You can give me a piggy back ride up the stairs if it would make you feel better about yourself.” Nancy offered jokingly but when Steve squatted down she hopped on. Jonathan fell back to spot the two of them as they went up the stairs. He couldn’t let them end the evening by them cracking their heads open on the stairs, there was so much snow he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get them to the hospital in time. They made it to Steve’s room where he let Nancy fall from his back where she bounced on the bed giggling.

            “See?” Steve said, ridiculously proud.

            “Oh yes, you’re very strong and very manly.” Jonathan said flatly, Steve scowled at him and then pouted for a moment. He couldn’t keep it up though when Jonathan pressed little kisses all along his jawline. “You know,” Jonathan almost purred in Steve’s ear, “I bet I could carry you up here.” Steve’s throat worked, his mouth suddenly feeling dry at the prospect of it.

            “Well we might have to try that next time.” Steve squeaked, his pupils blown wide at something that he hadn’t known he would find appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this so far! As always, I love hearing from you lovelies, it lets me know that you're out there in the void of the internet! Hope you all have a great week <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wrote this all as one chapter so sorry if the transition between chapters is a little wonky. So finally there is some hanky panky going on (you've been warned)! (This is my first time writing smut, I hope you lovelies like it!)

            “So how do we want to do this?” Nancy asked bouncing over to the edge of the bed, tired of being ignored. The three of them looked at each other. They had been so focused on getting everyone to this point that they hadn’t figured out what they should do when they got here.

            “Well we don’t want to do any thing too much…” Steve started out but faded out uncertainly. Jonathan awkwardly rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. He had an idea but he wasn’t sure if it was weird or not.

            “Well…” He started, pausing to work up the nerve to propose his idea, he was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato now, “Well I was thinking that maybe I could give you a blowjob?” His voice went all high and wobbly at the end. Steve looked surprised, he’d been doing that a lot tonight. Nancy looked like she felt a little left out but that she was definitely interested in watching.

            “Um, and Nancy?” He asked embarrassedly, her head snapping up to look at him, “I thought maybe you could kind of talk me through it? Since you know what he likes? You know? Then we can just sort of see where it goes from there…” He didn’t really know how to describe it right but Nancy seemed to know what he meant, she got an almost predatory look in her eyes and nodded her agreement to the plan. They all kind of just stood there, unsure of where to start. Jonathan was all out of smart ideas and he wasn’t sure how they should start this, so Nancy took over the schematics.

            “Well I for one suggest we start wearing a whole lot less clothes.” Nancy said peeling off one of her many sweaters, “Well we could do this almost completely clothed but I would really much rather see both of you with as little clothes as possible.” Jonathan stared in awe. He’d had his hands up Nancy’s shirt a couple times when they had made out but it was nothing compared to seeing her without it. Steve sidled up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jonathan, murmuring in his ear.

            “Isn’t she gorgeous?” He whispered, pressing himself against Jonathan’s back. He could tell that the sight was affecting Steve as much as it was affecting him due to something hard pressing into his back. He had been worried that that would maybe freak him out a little but he couldn’t find it anything but hot in this moment and he pushed himself back into it.

            “This isn’t a free strip tease gentlemen,” Nancy reprimanded when she looked back and found them both still fully clothed, “get to it.” She ordered as she started slowly pulling off her tights, creating a very conflicting message about this not being a strip show. Maybe they would have to try that sometime.

            Jonathan was hurrying, trying to get out of his sweater that had somehow gotten stuck on his ears. Steve laughed at him but helped to free Jonathan from his trap anyway. They made short work of the rest of their clothes but when Jonathan got to his underwear he was unsure of if he should take it off or not. It would be embarrassing to stand around naked, but he was pretty sure that he looked ridiculous there in nothing but his briefs.

            He turned to see what Nancy had decided to do and it took his breath away. She had left both her underwear and bra on and they where a matching pale blue that brought out the color of her eyes. He couldn’t move for a moment, he couldn’t believe that he was so lucky, that this was his life right now. Nancy noticed him staring and sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a little kiss.

            “Take them off, take them off!” She chanted in a silly little voice as she worked her fingers under the elastic to slowly pull his underwear down until they slipped down his legs and he kicked them off. Well he certainly couldn’t turn down a request from Nancy. They heard a whistle behind them and they both jerked around. Steve was reclining on his bed in nothing more than his boxers and had clearly been admiring the both of them. His eyes burned with lust and his cock was definitely interested in what he saw. Jonathan felt entirely more naked than he had before and suddenly he had the desire to hide himself. Nancy seemed to sense his sudden nervousness and pushed him towards the bed before he had time to really panic.

            “Um so how should we do this?” Jonathan asked nervously, vaguely gesturing to the room. Nancy stopped to think for a moment.

            “I think it would be easies it Steve stayed on the bed, but scoot forward so you’re at the edge.” Steve obliged, grinning lecherously at the two of them. Jonathan had the sudden urge to smack him for that smug little look but it was kind of hot at the same time. “And then we should sit down here in between his legs.” she pushed Steve’s legs wider apart, “Stop being difficult, do you want your dick sucked or not? Yeah that’s what I thought.” She grumbled as he spread his legs grinning teasingly at her.

            Jonathan kneeled on the floor, he wasn’t sure how close he should get but he bet he’d be able to figure it out easily enough once he got started. Nancy pressed herself up behind him, all of her amazingly soft spots pressing against his back. All that bare skin pressed up against him, only interrupted by the small strips of silky underthings, which only seemed to add to it. He definitely couldn’t say that he wasn’t interested, with Steve’s dick practically in his face and Nancy pressed so closely against his back. He had a feeling that this wasn’t going to last too long for anyone.

            “Um, shouldn’t we have him take that off before we start?” Jonathan asked hesitantly. He didn’t really know the fine mechanics of it but he was pretty sure that to suck someone’s dick you need to be able to see it.

            “Not yet,” Nancy purred into his ear, sending shivers down his spine and maybe to other places, “one of the best parts of this whole thing is building up the experience.”

            “Oh, okay.” Nancy obviously knew what she was doing more than he did, especially considering, you know, that he had never done this before.

            “First you’re going to run your hands up his thighs,” she continued, gently doing the same thing to his legs, “he likes it if you let your nails scratch him just a little bit.” She raked her nails delicately up and down Jonathan’s inner thighs and he did his best to copy her movements. He felt a little silly but he definitely liked what she was doing so there was no reason that Steve wouldn’t like it the same. They continued like that for a bit, sometimes working his fingertips up Steve’s hips before slowly making his way back down his legs. Steve was biting at his lips already and he had turned that wonderful shade of red, bleeding down onto his chest.

            “Alright,” Nancy continued, “now we can start paying a little bit of attention to the main attraction. You’re going to suck and lick at everything through his underwear.” Jonathan went to protest, that couldn’t really feel that good but Nancy just learned closer to him and whispered, “Trust me.” Before she started sucking and biting at his ear and neck. Well if Nancy said so.

            He leaned in closer, a little unsure, and sort of nuzzled along the outline of Steve’s cock. It seemed like it was the right thing to do since Steve’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a quiet groan. He licked one stripe up the damp cotton when Nancy licked a long stripe on his neck. He mimicked her movements, licking how she did and sucking when she bit him. He felt like they where all more connected that way, like this was happening to all of them. He’d thought that the wet cotton would be unpleasant but it added another sensation to the experience and it seemed to build up the anticipation for Steve. Well he at least certainly seemed to be enjoying it.

            “Not too much,” Nancy cautioned pulling back, “we don’t want him to cum in his underwear.” Steve groaned frustrated when they stopped.

            “Come on Nancy,” he whined, “would that really be that bad just this once?”

            “No, we have a plan and that plan does not involve you cumming before you’re good and ready for it.” Steve groaned in displeasure but Nancy only grinned devilishly. “Shut up, you know you like it like this. Now we can take off his underwear.” That was rather harder done than they had thought it would be. With Steve’s legs spread so wide to accommodate the two of them it was impossible to get his boxers to slide off his legs. So there had to be some awkward maneuvering where Jonathan almost got kneed in the face but they where eventually able to manage it without anyone getting severely injured. Then there it was, hanging just in front of his face in all it’s naked glory and it suddenly felt more real than it had before. Jonathan swallowed heavily and looked up uncertainly.

            “Is this okay?” Jonathan asked hesitantly. Steve brought his hands down to stroke through his hair; carefully scratching the way he knew Jonathan liked it. He let out a little sigh and leaned into the touch.

            “Of course it’s okay,” he smiled fondly, “I’m getting my dick sucked. I’d say it’s more than okay. But you’re sure your fine with it? It’s fine if you don’t want to we can do something else, there’s no hurry.”

            “No, it’s fine. I’m just a little nervous.” He let out an awkward little choked off laugh and had the sudden urge to hide his face but before he could Steve leaned down and kissed him gently. Nancy pressed reassuring little kisses into his jaw line and cheek and anywhere else she could reach.

            “Well there’s no need to be nervous,” that smarmy little smile was back on Steve’s face, the one that made Jonathan simultaneously want to hit him and make out with him, “you’ve been doing a good job so far.”

            “Jerk,” Jonathan grumbled and bit at his mouth a bit in retaliation but he had a feeling it wasn’t very effective discipline since he just moaned in response, “okay, it’s fine. I’m ready.” He pushed Steve off and scooted a little bit closer. Nancy pressed herself back up against his back to resume her whispering in his ear.

            “Now we’re going to do the same thing we were doing before,” she bit down gently on his earlobe before continuing, “you’re just going to need to hold the base so he doesn’t move around too much.” Jonathan hesitated for a moment but then followed her instructions. He’d already done this; it wasn’t that big of a deal just because there wasn’t fabric separating them any more. Steve let out a sharp little hiss at the contact of Jonathan’s cold hand on his dick but it melted into a moan the second his tongue made contact. Jonathan wasn’t quite sure what he had expected but it was so warm and the skin so velvety soft. He hadn’t been sure of it at first but he found that he loved the musky scent.

            “Okay now you’re going to put the head in your mouth and just suck a little bit.” Nancy demonstrated by sucking gently at the vertebrae at the base of his neck. He let out an embarrassing little gasp at that and he could feel Nancy grinning against his skin. He cautiously leaned in and did as she said. Steve let out a string of curses at that and grabbed Jonathan’s hair jerking at it.

            “Hey! Stop that!” Nancy ordered sternly, “He’s giving you a blow job, there’s no need to treat him so rudely!”

            “Sorry, sorry.” Steve panted, stroking his hair apologetically.

            “If he behaves now you can really blow him,” Nancy said, partially as a warning to Steve, “you’re going to move your mouth up and down. Be careful of your teeth.” She warned as Jonathan started moving. Pre-cum hit his tongue and Jonathan now officially had a least favorite part of giving a blowjob, but it was worth it with the way that Steve threw his head back and moaned. Jonathan wasn’t able to get very much down before he started gaging on it. He pulled off quickly, still choking a little.

            “Sorry! Are you okay?” Steve asked worriedly, stroking at his hair again, a little furrow between his brows. Nancy stroked at his back as he tried to get his breath back.

            “Yeah I’m fine.” He rasped out.

            “You don’t have to try and take in the whole thing,” Nancy said, tucking Jonathan’s long hair behind his ear, “just suck what you can and then use your hand on the rest of it. When you get use to it you can try and take in a little more.”

            Jonathan nodded and decided to try again. He was much more successful this time, getting a rhythm going between his mouth and his hand. The feeling of Steve’s dick, hot and heavy on his tongue was definitely a turn on and he could feel all of the blood rushing to his dick. A combination of that and Nancy running her hands up and down his chest and thighs, he wasn’t sure he was going to last very long even though no one had even touched his dick. And that was before Steve started pulling on his hair.

            Steve had been playing nice, simply resting his hands on his head and running his fingers through Jonathan’s hair every once in a while. When Jonathan did something different with his tongue and Steve lost it. He practically growled and grabbed Jonathan’s hair and pulled. Nancy was about to tell Steve off for it when Jonathan let out a throaty moan. Surprising everyone, even himself. He was about to pull off embarrassedly but Steve’s hands in his hair kept him there. Steve gave his hair an experimental little tug and he groaned again around Steve’s cock. Which set of a chain reaction as Steve moaned from the vibrations around his dick. He didn’t last long after that, shooting his load into Jonathan’s mouth.

            “Ugh, gross.” Jonathan complained after spiting the mouth full of spunk out into the trash.

            “No one ever swallows my cum.” Steve pouted sleepily from where he’d fallen back against the bed.

            “Well that’s cause it’s fucking nasty.” Jonathan complained, crawling up over Steve. Making out with him for a moment, mostly so he could make him taste his own spunk, “See?” Jonathan grinned mischievously down at him.

            “Hum, it’s not that bad,” Steve said letting out a yawn and letting his hands rest on Jonathan’s hips, “I’d eat yours.” Jonathan didn’t think that he could be anymore embarrassed than he had already been tonight but he was wrong.

            He was sure that he was beet red and his embarrassment grew when his dick twitched in excitement of the idea of Steve eating his cum. He was about to say something along the lines of “why not now” or something else that equally sounded like it was from a bad porno but when he looked down and saw that Steve was fast asleep. He looked up at Nancy, his mouth hanging open in shock and she burst out laughing.

            “He always passes out right after he finishes, “ she choked out in between bouts of laughter, “so you better make sure you get him to do whatever you want before he cums otherwise you have to take care of it yourself.” Jonathan let out a surprised little laugh and then the two of them where laughing together at how ridiculous he was and Steve continued to sleep through the whole thing.

            “At first I kind of freaked me out,” Nancy said wiping a tear away, “he just falls asleep so fast. I thought he’d died or something. What do you want to do about this?” Nancy asked, running a single finger up the underside of his dick. His erection had flagged a little bit with the shock of how quickly Steve had fallen asleep but with that brief touch from Nancy it was back at full mast.

            “Well since there are the two of us now I was thinking we could figure something out together,” he grinned into the kiss that Nancy was pressing against his mouth, “no need to take care of it by yourself anymore.” Nancy grinned a little bit at that and leaned back a little bit.

            “Well what do you suggest the two of us should do?” Nancy asked tossing her curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when I was editing this I was supper embarrassed but I was also giggling like a loon because they're ridiculous (even though I wrote them this way). Thank you so much for reading, I hope you lovelies are enjoying it! I always love hearing from you it truly makes my day! I always reply (on that note, if you comment does it let you know that I replied? I've been wondering about that...) Love all of you and hope your weekend is amazing and for any fellow Americans I hope you have a great 4th of July! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Jonathan finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this little story, I hope you're all enjoying it! Please let me know what you think of this, it really means the world to me when you take the time to leave a comment!

            “Well since there are the two of us now I was thinking we could figure something out together,” he grinned into the kiss that Nancy was pressing against his mouth, “no need to take care of it by yourself anymore.” Nancy grinned a little bit at that and leaned back a little bit.

            “Well what do you suggest the two of us should do?” Nancy asked tossing her curls.

…

            “Well I was thinking if you didn’t mind teaching a little bit more,” Jonathan said, trying to sound smooth but the words coming out a bit stilted instead, “maybe a practical demonstration?”

            “Oh?” She asked grinning, “Were my instructions not good enough for you? Do you need me to show you as well?” She took his dick into her hand and squeezed a little bit.

            “Ah!” Jonathan gasped out, “Um, not that that wouldn’t be great but I was thinking maybe you could show me what you like?”

            “Oh!” Her eyes popped open with surprise before she blushed brightly, “Yeah, um, yeah, sure we can do that.” She stammered out, seeming truly embarrassed for the first time tonight.

            “So how should we do this?” Jonathan asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere that they had created.

            “Well,” Nancy bit at her lip uncertainly, “how about we switch the position we were in earlier? So you’d be behind me like I was with you earlier?”

            “Yeah, that sounds good.” Jonathan replied. They ended up having to push Steve to the foot of the bed so they had enough room. He didn’t stir even though they weren’t exactly gentle with him. They had to shift a couple times but they finally got themselves positioned with Jonathan’s back up against the wall and Nancy sitting between with her legs thrown wide, bent up over his, her feet flat on the bed.

            “God this is so embarrassing.” Nancy muttered into her hands, “I don’t think that I’ve ever been this embarrassed ever.”

            “Well you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.” Jonathan said taking one of her hands away from her face to murmur his words into her palm, “You are so gorgeous and perfect and I just want to make you feel good.”

            “I don’t think it’s going to take that much,” Nancy admitted, “I’ve been so close all night long.” She let out a little moan when Jonathan sucked at a spot behind her ear.

            “It’s not going to take long for me either,” Jonathan confided, “I almost came right then and there when Steve pulled at my hair.” He pressed little kisses into her back and ran his hands in little circles on her hipbones. Jonathan could really see the appeal of being in the position Nancy had been in before. Nancy pulled his hand up and pressed little kisses into his fingertips.

            “You ready?” She asked peering over her shoulder at him. He just nodded, his words frozen in his throat. She let out a little puff of breath, as if steadying herself for what she was about to do. She pressed his hand against her lower stomach, taking another deep breath as she pressed her own tiny hand over his. “Just follow my moves okay? I’m too embarrassed to talk you through it.” She said looking back at him.

            “That's fine.” He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against her cheek. She took one more deep breath before leading his hand down to rest over her underwear. Nancy started out with some gentle stroking over her underwear, he could feel how wet she was through the silky fabric. He couldn’t help but run his free hand all over her body. Stroking over the soft skin of her stomach or cupping her breast still covered by her bra, gliding higher to stroke along her neck and collarbone. He wanted to touch every part of her that she’d let him.

            Eventually she pulled the fabric of her underwear off to the side and guided his fingers between her legs. Jonathan gasped when his fingers breached into her folds, she was just as wet as he’d imagined and so soft and smooth. When she dipped his fingers inside of her he couldn’t help but hump against her back. Everything stopped for a moment and Jonathan panicked thinking he had messed up. At least he thought so until Nancy moaned and ground back against his erection. Nether of them lasted very long after that. Nancy guiding his fingers in and out while she pushed back against him while he rose up to meet her. His hand touching wherever he could, pressing kisses and sucking bruises into her pale skin. He could tell she was getting close when she took her hand off of his and instead rubbed furiously at her clit. Jonathan tried to match the thrust of his fingers with each twitch of his hips and all of the sudden she was cumming. Her back arched, her head pressing up onto Jonathan’s shoulder. Her eyes where screwed shut but her mouth was open wide in a moan, her ass ground back against his dick and her insides quivered around his fingers and that was enough to push Jonathan over the edge of his own organism. He blacked out for a moment but when he came to his stomach was stuck to Nancy’s back with his own cum but she didn’t seem to mind as she tried to catch her own breath. He took his fingers out of her as gently as possible before wiping them off on the sheets.

            He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he possibly could without becoming part of her, gently stroking his hand up and down her arm. There quite moment was interrupted by a loud voice by the foot of the bed.

            “This is either the best dream ever,” said Steve, barely awake, “or this is a very cruel reality where you guys where very sexy and I didn’t get to see it.”

            “Well if you didn’t pass out right away you could have been part of it.” Nancy teased a bit breathlessly, still coming down from the high. Steve pouted for a bit until Jonathan joined in.

            “Well you can always watch next time as long as you promise to cum second.” Steve perked up at that, seeming to have forgotten that there would indeed hopefully be a next time, and hopefully a time after that and a time after that. “Now get up here and snuggle with us.”

            “Eww, no way.” Steve wrinkled his nose at the suggestion, “You guys are all sweaty and dirty.” Jonathan shared a look with Nancy and they both knew exactly what to do. They both flung their dirty sweaty selves at Steve, who would later claim that he did not squeal when they did and they would both tell him that he was a dirty liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you lovelies enjoyed this! I have the next story almost done (another chapter piece but shorter chapters that can stand alone) I just need to do some major editing. It's from Steve's point of view if that sweetens the deal for any of you! If you want to be sure not to miss that or any of the other stories that are coming make sure to subscribe to the series! Please leave a comment to let me know how you liked this story, your comments keep me going in these dark times! I love all of you lovelies and I hope that you have an amazing week!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you lovelies are enjoy it thus far! They're going to be awkward little goobers but they're the awkward little goobers that I love. Even though this series is called "The Best Things Come in Threes" there will be more than three parts so you don't have to worry about that! I love hearing from you and your kudos and comments are what keep me going and let me know that you actually like what I put on here! Thank you so much for reading, see you soon!!!


End file.
